ILL
by sweetie87
Summary: Matt and Jeff's little sister Jess is abused by her bf does she get out in time and what other problems may occur after that. I sux at summaries. Rated Pg13 just in case
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday Night right before my ninteenth birhtday and I was at my boyfriend Nick's house. We were watching a movie when Nick started talking to me. 

Nick: Lets Go Fuck. Jessie: I don't want to right now. Nick: Why not?  
Jessie: Because I want to watch the movie. We can after the movie.  
Nick: We can watch the movie anytime.  
Jessie: But Nick we can also fuck anytime.  
Nick: Baby.  
Jessie: What?  
Nick: We haven't in a long time.  
Jessie: Nicky, I said we'll fuck after the movie.

All of a sudden he grabbed my arm with a lot of pressure and I became scared.

Jessie: Nicky Nick: Look Bitch! You're going to have sex with me or I'll fucking kill you.  
Jessie: Let Go Nick!  
He grabbed my arm harder and tighter. Then slapped me hard across the face and threw me at the door.

Nick: Get the hell out of my house!  
Jessie: But Nick.  
Nick: I said GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! He hit me again Nick: Leave!

All I could do was run. I started to cry once on the street. I ran all the way home. When my house was in view I ran harder and jumped on the porch and flung open the doors. Once in the house I took off up the stairs. Jeff was sitting on the couch when I came in. When I got in my room I looked in the mirror there was a bruise forming on my face. I was engulfed in tears. I couldn't believe he did that to me.

Knock Knock

Jeff: I come in? Jessie: No, just go away. Jeff: Jess, its Jeff, let me in.  
Jessie: I said Go away!  
Jeff: Let Me in Right Now!  
Jessie: All right.  
Jeff: What's the matter baby?  
Jessie: Nothing. Jeff: Oh shit, (as he pulled back my hair) look at you.  
Jessie: It is nothing really.  
Jeff: It is something! Matt!  
Matt: What?  
Jeff: Get your ass in here!  
Matt: Where are you?  
Jeff: Jessie's Room.  
Matt: What's the matter? Jeff: Look. he said pointing to my face.  
Matt: Oh Fuck! What happened?  
Jessie: I ran into something and fell to the ground. I said as tears began to form again Matt: Come here sis.

I walked over to him and he held me and told me everything would be all right. I hated to lie to them they were my everything if they lose me they wouldnt know what to do. We already lost mom.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ Ring Ring ~~~~  
  
Jessie: Hello  
Nick: Hey babe  
Jessie: It is you  
Nick: I miss you! You haven't call in a while   
Jessie: I have been spending a lot of time with my brothers because they have a month off.   
The next time I might be able to see them in person is Christmas.  
Nick: You want to go to see a movie.  
Jessie: Which one   
Nick: Anger Management   
Jessie: Sure  
Nick: 7:30   
Jessie: Ok  
  
At 6:00 I started to get ready, when Jeff walked in.  
  
Jeff: Where you going?  
Jessie: Movies  
Jeff: With who?  
Jessie: A friend  
Jeff: Male Friend?  
Jessie: Yes, he is my boyfriend  
Matt: What you guys talkin about?   
Jeff: Jessica has a date tonight !  
Matt: Where ?  
Jessie: Mo....  
Jeff: Movies !  
Matt: What movie?  
Jessie: Anger Management. Why?  
Matt: Because I am your older brother and I have the right to know  
Jeff: BE Careful  
Jessie: I love you guys   
Matt: Bye sis 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
So Nick picked me at 7:30 to go to the movies but we didn't go see it.  
He took us to his house and tried to get me out of the car. I refused to get out.   
He got in the car on my side and started to punch me and hurt me in other ways.   
I managed to get free and ran.I got out my cell phone and called Sam.  
~~~ Ring Ring ~~~~  
  
Sam: Hello  
Jessie: Sam  
Sam: Jessie  
Jessie: He hit me and I'm bleeding   
Sam: Where are you?  
Jessie: About a block from his house  
Sam: All right   
~~ Door Bell ~~~  
  
Sam: Jeff!!!! Jessie is hurt bad!  
Jeff: Where is she?  
Sam: Near his house  
Jeff: What the fuck is she doing there!  
Sam: I don't know  
Jeff: Lets Go   
  
~~~~~ On his street ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam: There she is   
Jeff: Jessica!  
My body lay lifeless on the sidewalk. Jeff picked me up put me in the car. He drove me to the  
hospital where I was rushed into the emerancy room later I put in a room for a few days to   
make sure I was going to be fine.Jeff and Sam stayed there with me. After the few days I got   
to go home. But I still was semi unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~ Chapter 4! Two weeks later at home ~~~~~~~  
  
I began to wake up and when I open my eyes I noticed Jeff asleep on the floor.   
I sat up in bed when Matt walked by and looked in.   
Matt: Jess  
Jessie: What happened   
Matt: Shh I don't think we should talk about this here   
Jessie: ok  
We went to his room but before we left I asked Matt if he would get a pillow and   
blanket for Jeff. I was still sore for being in bed and from all the violence  
Matt: What do you remember anything from the other night.  
Jessie: Huh??  
Matt: the other night when you went to the movies.  
Jessie: Oh well we didn't go to the movies and he hit me hard and running away and that is   
about it.   
Matt: When Jeff and Sam found you, you, you were lifeless   
Jessie: How long ago was that?  
Matt: about 2 weeks ago. Who is he?  
Jessie: My boyfriend nick. He also hit me the night I said I ran into something and   
fell to the ground. Don't tell Jeff I know he'll find him and kill him.  
Matt: I won't tell him but you will when he wakes up. But you will  
Jessie: No  
Matt: Yes you will because I am your older brother and second in command. Plus Jeff loves you   
more than his journal, I think you owe it to him to tell him.  
Jessie: Fine  
I walked back slowly to my room and waited. In about an hour he woke up.  
Jeff: Oh Jess I so glad you are awake I thought I lost you.  
Jessie: Jeff there is something I have to tell you.  
Jeff: What  
Jessie: The other night when Nick took me to the movies we didn't go to the movies...  
He drove to his house and wanted me to get out of the car but I refused and that is when he  
hit me. Jeff. (Jeff was in a zone)  
Jeff: That pisses off me so bad. I going to find that fucker and kill him!  
Jessie: No Jeff there is more  
Jeff: More  
Jessie: That night I said I ran into something and fell to the ground was when it all started   
because I wouldn't make out with him.  
Jeff: Oh Jessica. (He started crying) I feel so helpless right now because I can't  
protect you. You're my baby sister and there is nothing really I can do.  
Jessie: Jeff I am soooo sorry  
Jeff: I am going to tell dad because he will know what to do. And keep an eye out for while   
we're gone. We have to leave tonight.  
Jeff: Dad  
Gil: what is it Jeff  
Jeff: You need to look at Jessie  
Gil: Where is your sister   
Jeff: In her room  
~~~~ They come in ~~~~  
Jessie: Oh daddy  
Gil: How long has this been going on   
Jessie: About a week and a half  
Gil: Boys did you know  
Matt: We saw her but she didn't tells who or when   
Jeff: I think we should; never mind   
Gil: I think once we get the little basterd and he learns  
to not hurt a hardy then you should take her with you   
Matt: She could hang out with Amy  
Jessie: I guess 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I went upstairs to lay back down and call Sam  
  
~~ Ring Ring ~~  
  
Sam: Hello  
Jessie: Hey thanks for what you did   
Sam: Jessie is that you   
Jessie: Yeah  
Sam: It is so good to hear you voice  
Jessie: I wouldn't be here without you and Jeff  
Sam: You're my best friend why wouldn't I alert your family   
Jessie: I love you like a sister  
Sam: I love you in the same way   
Jessie: Hey why don't you come over tonight?  
Sam: Is it all right with your dad?  
Jessie: Hang on   
Jessie: Daddy can Sam come over tonight after the boys leave  
Gil: I guess  
Jessie: Thank you   
Jessie: Sam I told you it was all good   
Sam: what time   
Jessie: about 6:45  
Sam: Ok   
Jessie: See ya  
  
Gil: Boys come on we need to go   
Matt: We are coming  
JEff came down the stairs  
Jessie: I will be in the car  
Jeff: Not if I beat you   
Jessie: What ??  
Jeff: That didn't come out right. I sorry sis You can have it   
Jessie: I know you did not mean it to come out like it did. So I'll race you   
Gil: MATT!! go   
Matt: All right  
Gil: Tie, which means Matt, wins   
Jeff & Jessie: Ohhh  
Gil: Lets Go   
  
Once at the airport we had to say goodbye   
  
Jeff: Jessie be careful and I want you to email me and Matt periodically  
Jessie: I will.  
Matt: You have to watch me on Smackdown and I guess you can watch Jeff on Raw.   
I love you Jessica Nicole   
Jessie: I love you to Matthew Moore  
Gil: Bye Boyz   
Jessie: Bye I miss you pains already 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Dad dropped me off at home because he had to do something   
When I was getting out of the car and he said   
  
Gil: Jessica you behave and don't answer the phone unless it me or your brothers  
Jessie: Love you daddy  
Gil: Love you too baby girl  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sam came over   
  
Jessie: Sam you are going first  
Sam: Fine   
Jessie: Ok. Truth or Dare  
Sam: Truth  
Jessie: Do you like my brother Matt?  
Sam: NO! Truth or Dare   
Jessie: This really no fun is it?  
Sam: No   
Jessie: I have a question.  
Jessie: Do you like my brother Jeff?   
Sam: Your brother Jeff?   
Jessie: Yeah   
Sam: He is cute, sweet, and funny but he would never like a girl like me.  
Jessie: So you do you like my brother?  
Sam: Yeah That night you called me about what happened and we found you.  
He picked you up and took you to the hospital, I stayed there with him and supported him   
He cried almost all night because he was afraid to lose you   
~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~  
Sam: Jeff!!!! Jessie is hurt bad!  
Jeff: Where is she?  
Sam: Near his house  
Jeff: What the fuck is she doing there  
Sam: I don't know  
Jeff: Lets Go   
~~~~~ On his street ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam: There she is   
Jeff: Jessica!  
My body lay lifeless on the sidewalk. Jeff picked me up put me in the car. He drove me to the  
hospital where I was rushed into the emerancy room later I put in a room for a few days to   
make sure I was going to be fine.Jeff and Sam stayed there with me.   
  
Sam: She's a fighter Jeff she will make it through  
Jeff: I hope your right   
Sam: why don't you get some sleep I'll stay here tonight with you and her.  
Jeff: Thanks  
  
~~~~~ Back to the present ~~~~~  
  
Sam: Jeff loves you a lot and wouldn't want anything to happen.  
Jessie: I am tired   
Sam: You ok  
Jessie: yeah just tired 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~  
It was about 12:00 and I called Jeff   
Jeff: Hey Jeff Speaking   
Jessie: Hey big brother  
Jeff: Jess  
Jessie: Yah  
Jeff: Is something wrong   
Jessie: No I just wanted to tell you I love you and I miss you and I can't wait to see you   
Jeff: I love you too  
Jessie: I know or that night you wouldn't have come looking for me  
Jeff: Matt would have done the same thing you know   
Jessie: I couldn't ask any better set of brothers. I am proud to be your little sister I have   
the most increadible protectors watching over me.  
Jeff: Thanks sis.   
Jessie: I have a question for you   
Jeff: Shoot  
Jessie: What do you think about my friend Sam?  
Jeff: I think she is great.  
Jessie: Would you go out with her?  
Jeff: I might   
Jessie: Because I know something you don't know and I am not telling   
Jeff: Jessie  
Jessie: What I am not telling  
Jeff: Ok then   
Jessie: Love you Jeffy   
Jeff: Love you too Jessie bye  
Jessie: see ya around bye   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt: Hello   
Jessie: Hi   
Matt: Who is this   
Jessie: I don't know  
Matt: for real who is this   
Jessie: It is one of your siblings   
Matt: Jessie  
Jessie: Duh!   
Matt: What's the matter do we need to come home!?  
Jessie: Everything is all good   
Matt: Ok why did you call?  
Jessie: I just called to talk to my older brother "who is second in command!"  
Matt: Ha Ha   
Jessie: I miss you guys I have to go now love you dad and Jeff send there love bye  
Matt: Hey Jess   
Jessie: Yeah  
Matt: What did you want to talk about?   
Jessie: nothin really. I just wanted to hear your voice really   
Matt: He hasn't come back has he.  
Jessie: No but Sam is over so I have to go.  
Matt: love you   
Jessie: Be Safe see you soon bye 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Jessie: Hi Sunshine  
Sam: what time is it   
Jessie: 1:00 p.m.  
Sam: Let's go to the mall  
Jessie: Lets roll I just have to leave a note   
Sam: I am ready when you are  
~~~~~~~~~  
Jessie: He is here   
Sam: Who   
Jessie: Nick  
Sam: Just act like you don't see him   
Jessie: Look he is coming over here   
Nick: Hey babe   
Jessie: Hi   
Nick: Your brothers go back yet.  
Sam: She doesn't have to tell you that if she doesn't want to   
Nick: Shut your mouth I wasn't talking to you   
Jessie: Yeah they went back last night   
Nick: Good (grins devilishly)  
Jessie: What   
Nick: Nothing I said I beat I mean bet you miss them   
Jessie: Sam lets go I feel sick. see ya baby  
Nick: Get better soon (he grins devilishly agian)  
Sam: Come on Jess I don't think you'll make it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam: Call Jeff when we get to the car (in a whisper)  
Jessie: I hope he picks up   
Sam: Here is the phone   
Jessie: Turn down the radio   
~~~~~~~~  
Jeff: Hello  
Jessie: Jeff   
Jeff: Jess what's up you just call a few hours ago   
Jessie: Sam and I went to the mall and we saw him  
Jeff: Are you ok   
Jessie: Yes but he said to me are your brothers gone  
Jeff: What did you say   
Jessie: Yeah and then he said to me I beat I mean bet you miss them   
Jeff: Did you tell Matt yet   
Jessie: No   
Jeff: What about Dad   
Jessie: I haven't seen dad since last night   
Jeff: Call Matt right away. I think it is best if you come up here with one of us   
Jessie: Ok I'll call Matt next and see what is up I love you Jeff   
Jeff: Watch it but Sam is with you so you should be safe   
Jessie: Bye   
Jeff: Bye 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sam: What did he say to do   
Jessie: I have to make another phone call to Matt  
Sam: Ok  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt: Hello   
Jessie: Matt, Sam and I went to the mall this afternoon and we saw him there and  
I already called Jeff and he told me to call you   
Matt: Calm down sis   
Jessie: Jeff also said that I need to see what's up with you that way we can me far away from   
here.  
Matt: I need to figure out if you come to Smackdown if there can be someone to watch your  
back   
Jessie: Ok I'll Call Jeff back and tell him what's up  
Matt: Bye  
Jessie: Bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(voice mail)  
Jessie: Jeffy he said he would see waz up  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jessie: Hello  
Matt: Jessie   
Jessie: yes  
Matt: you can come here with me for about a month  
Jessie: Call daddy and jeff will you   
Matt: Sure you all right   
Jessie: Huh Yeah just fine   
Matt: I going to call them then call you back and you are going to leave in the next day so   
Jessie: Sure   
Matt: Get some more sleep   
Jessie: Talk to you later 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Sam drove me back to my house and I went to sleep for an hour. She straightened my room  
for me.  
  
Sam: Jessie   
Sam: Jessie   
Jessie: 5 more minutes   
Sam: No more sleep we have to wait for Jeff and Matt to call  
Jessie: fine I am getting up   
Sam: Jessie phone   
Jessie: helllloooo   
Matt: Did i wake you   
Jessie: Oh no Sam had that pleasure  
Matt: Any way you will come stay with me for a month and then you will fly with Amy to  
meet up with Jeff on Raw. And when you are Raw Sam can come to.   
Jessie: Are you hinting at something Matthew   
Matt: Nooooo Why would I do that Jeff so likes her cough cough   
Jessie: When   
Matt: Oh sorry left that part out it has all been arranged for you. You will fly to  
St. Louis Friday and I'll meet up with at the airport. See ya   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday came i was excited I would get to see Adam. I got on the plane from North Carolina.   
Little did I know I would have a visitior. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  
When I arrived in St. Louis Matt and Amy picked me up. I hadn't seen Amy in a while and was happy   
to see her. So the taping for Smackdown came I was excited. Vince told me if I wanted to go out   
with Matt I could. I walked around the arena when someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me   
into a corner I looked up and relized who it was. i stared to scream it is over and he covered my  
mouth. Adam and Mark were walking by and saw me. He went into a panic Adam elbowed MArk and came  
over Mark grabbed him and pulled him off of me. I ran to Adam he took my hand into his and we   
went to his locker room. Meanwhile Mark was beating the shit out of Nick. Mark took Nick to my   
brother's room and told matt what had happened Matt was mad. He went to sercirty and said he   
want this person to escorted out of the areana and is not allowed back and the guard had any   
questions he could talk to vince. In Adam's Room we kinda just hung out He had a match later that   
night and I was going to accompany him down there and cheered him on. Adam won and I got in the   
ring with him and he kissed me. I stood there for a moment as he and millions and milions of fans   
waited for to see my reaction. I jumped on him and kissed him back then he seperated the roped  
to let me out. Then he told me to stay on the apron until he was down so he could help me down   
and hold my hand up the ramp. Matt was waiting back stage to see if I was alright. I told him I  
was fine and that if it weren't for Adam and Mark walking by at that current point in time and   
wouldn't be standing here as of this moment. Matt asked me if I wanted to go out there with him   
I said what about Amy. She doesn't feel well and I need a cheerleader. I agreed after whispering   
something to Adam. I walked after Matt when his music hit. Coles said hey isn't that the girl  
edge just kissed Tazz said I think so. What is she doing out here said Coles. i don't know but I  
think we're fixin to find out. Ok you are probably asking youself why is the same girl out here  
agian i have two simply words to answer that my sister. Tazz did you even know the hardy boyz had  
a sister. He went agianist Rey and won as soon as the match was over i went to the back were Adam  
was waiting for me. i hugged him and he in return gentley kissed my lips. We walked to his locker  
room and got his stuff and then went to Matt's room and got my stuff together. I told matt i was  
going to stay with Adam. At first he was skeptical but I gave him the little sister look that  
kills him and he let me go but I was only supposed to stay there. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
  
When we got the hotel room we kissed passionately. He laid me softly on the bed with his body on   
top of mine. Still kissing he pulled my shirt and I unzipped his pants. Then as much as I wanted  
to i couldn't what if matt and jeff found out.  
  
Jessie: Adam I can't do it yet   
Adam: Oh Jessie  
Jessie: Look Adam, Matt is having a hard time trusting guys with me   
Adam: Look I understand   
Jessie: I knew you would   
Adam: Be mine  
Jessie: What   
Adam: be my girlfriend  
Jessie: Ummmm Sure Adam You know I love you. You and I go back a while.  
Adam: Well since your mine I am going to help you get that guy.  
Jessie: I have one month on Smackdown and then i go see jeff  
Adam: Well I guess we will have to make the most of it lets go to sleep   
Jessie: Hang on I have to change into my night clothes   
Adam: Ok  
Jessie: Baby  
Adam: Helloooo damn you even look good at night   
Jessie: thanks  
Adam: I love you good night   
Jessie: i love you night 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Next morning  
  
~~ Ring Ring ~~  
  
Jessie: Hello  
  
Matt: Jessica  
  
Jessie: what do you want to matt  
  
Matt: Do you and Adam want to go have breakfast with me and Ames.  
  
Jessie: hang on I'll ask him  
  
Jessie: Adam   
  
Adam: huh  
  
Jessie: Adam Copeland get up and get ready matt wants us to breakfast  
  
Adam: Ok   
  
Jessie: matt  
  
Matt: yeah  
  
Jessie: yeah about in an hour because Adam just got up.  
  
Matt: Sure be by in an hour  
  
Jessie: Bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam: where did you go   
  
Jessie: in here what do you want   
  
Adam: No good morning kiss   
  
Jessie: Adam get in the shower  
  
Adam: but jessie  
  
Jessie: Adam you know what if you do this for me I'll take you there tonight   
  
Adam: sweet  
  
Jessie: Hurry  
  
~~~  
  
Adam: Sweetie   
  
Jessie: yeah  
  
Adam: I want you to meet my family   
  
Jessie: Are you crazy   
  
He came out of the bathroom to come get his shoes on. Adam gave me a kiss   
  
and said it would mean a lot to him.  
  
Jessie: Ok Adam but what if they don't like me.  
  
Adam: They will but don't worry about it now. Right now are biggest worry  
  
is your brother.  
  
Jessie: Ok I love you   
  
Adam: Love you more than you know 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Matt and Amy came do the hall and knock on our door. We left and went to   
  
the restaurant and the whole time we were eating Matt kept a close watch   
  
on Adam.   
  
Jessie: Matt can I talk to you outside!  
  
Matt: Why   
  
Jessie: I have to tell you something   
  
Matt: Fine  
  
I kissed Adam and told him I would tell him later.  
  
Outside  
  
Jessie: what the hell! do you think you are doing?  
  
Matt: I worry about you that's all   
  
Jessie: well you do have to stare at me hoping he will melt  
  
Matt: Sis if he starts hitting you or something tell me.  
  
Jessie: Matt I love Adam and he loves me and would do anything for me.  
  
Matt: i still don't trust him with you   
  
Jessie: Matt look me and him are together and here pretty soon I am going to meet his family.  
  
MAtt: What about dad   
  
Jessie: I will take Adam as soon as I go back home and he has time off   
  
Matt: So when did he ask you to be his   
  
Jessie: Last Night   
  
Matt: I think you should call Jeff and tell him that way if Adam comes to visit he isn't   
  
surprised  
  
Jessie: Fine 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
We ate and left the restaurant. I gave Matt a hug and told him not to worry. Adam and I   
  
went a around St Louis and then back to our hotel room.  
  
Jessie: Adam honey  
  
Adam: yes  
  
Jessie: I have something for you   
  
I walked in there and his mouth dropped open  
  
Adam: wow   
  
Jessie: you like   
  
he nodded his head   
  
Jessie: It is the IOU  
  
Adam just looked. i crawled on top of him   
  
He began to unbutton my shirt as I pulled his over his head.   
  
I unzipped his pants while he undid my bra.  
  
(I think you get the picture) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 and half   
  
I was up early because I had to catch a flight to Boston to stay with Jeff. Adam was not thrill   
  
that are time to be together was over. The good part was Amy would be flying with me so I wouldn't  
  
be alone. I told Amy what happened between Adam and me  
  
~~~On the plane~~~  
  
Jessie: Amy I need to tell you something   
  
Amy: What is it girl  
  
Jessie: I had sex with Adam  
  
Amy: Are you for real   
  
Jessie: I am for real  
  
Amy: Are you going to tell your brothers   
  
Jessie: I don't have to tell them everything   
  
Amy: I just saying that because   
  
Jessie: I don't know   
  
Amy: I think so   
  
Jessie: If it seems right   
  
~~~~In Boston~~~~~  
  
Jessie: Hey Jeff  
  
Jeff: Hey Jess, Ames  
  
Amy: Hi Jeff  
  
Jeff: Hungry   
  
Amy: No I think I'll just go get a room  
  
Jeff: Okay see ya around  
  
Jessie: So where we eatin   
  
Jeff: A restuarant   
  
Jessie: HA HA You're so funny   
  
Jeff: I thought so   
  
Jessie: I'm starved so where are we eating   
  
After we ate and we were back at the hotel I knew the moment had come.   
  
Jessie: I have to tell you something   
  
Jeff: What is it  
  
Jessie: I slept with Adam  
  
Jeff: YOU WHAT WITH MY BEST FRIEND  
  
Jessie: Calm down   
  
Jeff: YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN   
  
Jessie: God don't act like I cheated on you. You're my brother not my boyfriend  
  
Jeff: I don't care. You guys aren't even an item   
  
Jessie: Yes we are  
  
Jeff: Look you can't You are to young to do this   
  
Jessie: Jeff I'm 16 months younger than you   
  
Jeff: Just my point  
  
Jessie: You know I can't tell you anything without you going pysco on me   
  
Jeff: YOu fucking right I can't   
  
Jessie: You are a bastered and I cant stand you and I FUCKING HATE YOU JEFFERY I WISH THAT YOU  
  
WERN'T MY BROTHER.  
  
Jeff: You little Bitch   
  
I got up and walked out and Jeff just stood there adn watch me leave   
  
I walked down to Amy's Room   
  
Knock Knock  
  
Amy: Jessie   
  
Jessie: I come in and stay here for the night before I fly home   
  
Amy: Aren't you staying with Jeff for a month   
  
Jessie: I hate the fucking piece of shit. He is nothing but a low life ass wipe   
  
Amy: Wow What did he do to piss you off this bad   
  
Jessie: Thanks to your advice I told him and he blew up at me   
  
Amy: Ouch   
  
Jessie: I don't even think he's worried about me   
  
Just at that moment her phone rings   
  
Amy: Hello  
  
Jeff: Ames is Jessica with you   
  
Amy: What she is not with you   
  
Jeff: I blew up at her because she got layed by Adam  
  
Amy: Holy Shit  
  
Jeff: Yeah  
  
Amy: I will keep an eye out for her.  
  
Jeff: I give an hour and then I'm going to look for her  
  
Amy: I'll come with you if you want later   
  
Jeff: Thanks bye   
  
Amy: Jessie you have to leave and go back to your room  
  
Jessie: I am not going back to that mother fucker   
  
Amy: Chill I'm not going to make you but right now you have to go to Trish's room   
  
Jessie: What room number  
  
Amy: 555  
  
Jessie: Don't tell him where I'm at   
  
Amy: I fit comes to that I will   
  
Jessie: See ya   
  
I ran down to that room and knock on the door   
  
Trish: Hey Jessie   
  
Jessie: Can I hang out here for a while   
  
Trish: Sure but Jeff might come here   
  
Jessie: Damn it I forgot you two were a couple   
  
Trish: He called and said you booked and needed someone to talk to   
  
Jessie: You have to help me   
  
So she let hang out for about an hour and then there was a knock on the door. I ducked into  
  
the other room   
  
Trish: Hey Amy   
  
Amy: Hey trish   
  
Trish: Did you come to collect the run away Hardy  
  
Amy: Jeff is looking for her and is miserable but he seems to get pissed as time goes on   
  
Trish: Jess you have to go to him  
  
Jessie: I not going  
  
Amy: Come on don't play games  
  
Jessie: Trish let me borrow your car  
  
Trish: NO you're not useing my car  
  
Jessie: See ya   
  
Amy: Jessica come back  
  
I went down Jay's room   
  
Knock Knock   
  
Jay: Jessie how can I help Adam's Girlfriend   
  
Jessie: I need to use your car  
  
Jay: Sure  
  
Jessie: Thanks Jay I owe you one   
  
Jay: Na just go do you need to do   
  
Jessie: Bye  
  
I ran to the parking lot and got into his car. As I was driving out of there I saw Jeff, Amy, and  
  
Trish. He looked real upset but I didn't care  
  
RIng Ring   
  
Jessie: Hello   
  
Adam: Can I speak with Jay   
  
Jessie: Baby   
  
Adam: Jessie   
  
Jessie: Hi Adam I miss you   
  
Adam: How in the hell do you have Jay's phone   
  
Jessie: He left in his car  
  
Adam: Why do you have Jay's car  
  
Jessie: Because Jeff is a fucker  
  
Adam: Where are you at  
  
Jessie: Downtown Boston   
  
Adam: I going to call Jeff and give him the heads up   
  
It was about midnight when i went back to the hotel. Jeff was up when I got on there.   
  
Jeff: I was worried sick until Adam gave me the heads up   
  
Jessie: Yeah you were real worried   
  
Jeff: I was   
  
Jessie: Whatever  
  
Jeff: What's your problem Jessica I love you   
  
Jessie: I am sure   
  
Jeff: Right   
  
Jessie: I'm flying home to tomorrow   
  
Jeff: Good I can't stand your ass   
  
Jessie: I hate the world because it has no mercey   
  
Jeff: What   
  
Jessie; You heard me  
  
Jeff: Why do you hate the world   
  
Jessie: Well first I have no mom and being raised by two brothers and a dad. Second You hate me  
  
and don't deny it. My boyfriend is my brothers best friend and I have fucked a friendship up. Matt   
  
hates me as well. I not loved   
  
Jeff: Damn child your bitter   
  
Jessie: Don't Call me A CHILD   
  
Jeff: Night   
  
Jessie: That's all you can say   
  
Jeff: what more do you want me to say   
  
Jessie: night bastered  
  
Jeff: Night little sister I love you (in a whisper) 


	17. Chapter 17

~~~ Few months later ~~~~~  
  
I have been spending all my time with Matt and Adam. I recieved a phone call from Jeff   
  
telling me that he had not been to any house shows or anything and got his ass fired.  
  
Ring Ring   
  
Jessie: Hello   
  
Jeff: Jess I got fired   
  
Jessie: Why   
  
Jeff: Because I haven't been to do any shows because I don't feel Like it.  
  
Jessie: What is the matter   
  
Jeff: It just don't seem worth it anymore  
  
Jessie: Where are you?   
  
Jeff: My house   
  
Jessie: I am flying home in two days  
  
Jeff: How long do you have off  
  
Jessie: About two weeks  
  
Jeff: Why bother, you probably want to spend time with Adam.  
  
Jessie: Just to let you know I am bringing Adam so he can meet dad and then he is going  
  
to see his family in Canada.  
  
Jeff: Look Jess you just stay the fuck away   
  
Jessie: Jeff don't be like this come on you're my favorite brother we are so close do not   
  
shut me out like you have shut out Matt.   
  
Jeff: Listen to me! Stay the Fuck away from my house. I don't love you anymore and you know   
  
that night you left, you were right I fucking HATE you. I have slept with Sam though and told her  
  
if she said anything to you before the time was right I would kill her.  
  
Jessie: Jeff please   
  
Jeff: Don't pull that please shit on me like you do Matt.   
  
Jessie: I love you Jeff always and forever love you Jeff and I always need my big brother.  
  
Jeff: You have Matt  
  
Click  
  
Adam walked in from being at the gym all day with Matt.I was crying a lot and had my head  
  
in my hands.  
  
Adam: Jessie what the matter baby?  
  
Jessie: Do you love me   
  
Adam: Yea Jessie Baby   
  
Jessie: He got fired and hates me!  
  
Adam: Who   
  
Jessie: Jeff   
  
Adam: I sure he don't hate you.   
  
Jessie: He hung up on me   
  
Adam: shhhhh as he put his arms around to comfort me   
  
Jessie: oh Adam what did I do   
  
Adam: You did not do anything   
  
Jessie: Dooo youu wherree iss Matt?  
  
Adam: Come with Me  
  
He guided me down the hall and knocked on the door Amy answered  
  
Amy: Adam what did you do to her?  
  
Adam: I didn't do anything   
  
Amy: Then why is she crying   
  
Adam: From what I understand Jeff told her he hates her and she said something   
  
about him getting fired.  
  
Matt: Adam what did you do to my sister?  
  
Amy: He didn't do anything   
  
Matt: Then why is she crying   
  
Amy: Jeff called her  
  
Matt: that mother fucker   
  
Jessie: Matty is that you  
  
MAtt: Yeah sis   
  
He walked over to me and took me out of Adam's arms and took me to the bed and sat me on  
  
his lap.  
  
Matt: It is ok now baby i'm here  
  
Amy: Adam and I are going to give some time to be alone   
  
Adam: What no   
  
MAtt looked at him and nodded. Adam walked over to me and he kissed my head and left  
  
Matt: Now what happened   
  
Jessie: Jeff called me and told me what happened that he got fired and he tired of doing  
  
it. He said that it wasn't worth doing anymore. I told I was going to fly in in two days  
  
and then he mention Adam and said you're going to spend it with Adam. And I told him that  
  
i was taking him to meet dad and that Adam was going to see his family and then i wanted to  
  
come see him. Then he told me that he hated me and told me to stay the fuck away from his   
  
house.  
  
Matt: You didn't do anything but stay with Adam and not go to Raw. He did have a right to   
  
shut me out but not you.   
  
Jessie: Do you think i should go to his house   
  
Matt: Do you have your cell phone   
  
Jessie: No why  
  
Matt: I have an idea  
  
Jessie: I can call Adam to go get it   
  
Matt: I guess   
  
Jessie: Give me your phone   
  
Ring Ring   
  
Adam: Hey   
  
Jessie: Baby I need you to get my phone right away  
  
Adam: I be right there. I'm down here in the lobby so give me minute  
  
Jessie: Thanks I love you Adam   
  
Adam: Bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later Adam was at the door. Matt opened the door and Adam ran to me and held  
  
me. Matt took the phone  
  
Jessie: Give me the phone for a second   
  
He handed me the phone.  
  
Jessie: Jeffery Hardy  
  
And handed it back to Matt.  
  
~~~~~ Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring ~~~~~~  
  
Jeff: Hello   
  
Matt: I am soo sorry  
  
Jeff: Matt  
  
Matt: I know I screwed you over but come Jeff, Jessie didn't do anything to you and you   
  
snapped.  
  
Jeff: The Only reason I answered the phone is because it was sis  
  
Matt: She thinks you hate her and you hurt her so bad  
  
Jeff: I don't care   
  
Matt: She loves you   
  
Jeff: SO   
  
Matt: You know she does and she just wants to be with her big brother in his tough time  
  
Jeff: I have to go   
  
Matt: At least let her know that you still love her and you need her like you know she needs   
  
You.  
  
Jeff: Put her on please  
  
Matt handed be the phone. He said it would be all right.  
  
Jessie: Hello timidly spoken  
  
Jeff: Sis I am sorry. I love you. I didn't mean all those things I said. I need you just like   
  
you need me.  
  
Jessie: Jeffery Nero Hardy I love you so much and I forgive you but if you  
  
ever pull this shit on me agian like this yelling at me without me fucking up. I WON'T  
  
FORGIVE YOUR SORRY ASS!!  
  
Jeff: See Ya kid  
  
Jessie: Bye  
  
I hung up the phone and went to pack my things. I told Matt I loved him and to try not to  
  
fuck things up too bad. 


	18. Chapter 18

~~~ Two Days Later ~~~  
  
~~~Knock Knock~~~  
  
Jeff: Come in   
  
Jessie: Jeffy  
  
Jeff: Jessie   
  
I hugged him tight I was so happy to see him  
  
Jessie: Lets talk  
  
Jeff: ok sis  
  
Jeff and I sat on the couch.  
  
Jeff: Jess I am really sorry. I haven't slept in three days and I haven't talk to Sam in a   
  
month.  
  
Jessie: here, lay down and try to sleep right now  
  
He laid his down on my lap and I stroke his hair. Jeff was in a deep sleep in 10 minutes. So  
  
I called sam. He looked so peaceful.  
  
Ring Ring   
  
Sam: Hello   
  
Jessie: Sam  
  
Sam: Jessie waz up girl  
  
Jessie: I need to know something   
  
Sam: What   
  
Jessie: Did you and Jeff sleep together  
  
Sam: We slept together but we didn't have sex.  
  
Jessie: Can you come over to Jeff's now  
  
Sam: i will be over in about ten minutes  
  
~~~ ten minutes later ~~~  
  
I lifted jeff's head and answered the door.   
  
Jessie: Sam will you stay here with him and me.  
  
Sam: Sure   
  
We sat back on the couch and lifted his head put it back on my lap.  
  
Two hours later Jeff woke up.  
  
Jessie: Hey Jeff  
  
Jeff: thanks   
  
Jessie: For what  
  
Jeff: for being my sister.  
  
Jessie: Do you want anything  
  
Jeff: I want to call Sam and Apologize for being a jerk.  
  
Sam: Jeff honey   
  
Jeff: Sammy  
  
Sam: I'm here Jeff. I forgive you.  
  
Jeff: I love you  
  
Sam: I love you too  
  
Jessie: So beside that do you need anything   
  
Jeff: Something to drink maybe  
  
Sam: Sure baby 


	19. Chapter 19

Jessie: Jeff I am going to visit dad for a while   
  
Jeff: See You round sis  
  
Sam: See ya Jess  
  
Jeff: Sam I soo sorry.  
  
Sam: Why baby  
  
Jeff: Because I have been a jerk and should of treated you better.  
  
Sam: Sweetie it is ok   
  
Jeff: I want to start over   
  
Sam: ok   
  
Jeff: Samatha would you like to go out with me sometime?  
  
Sam: Yes Jeffery I would  
  
Jeff: How about we go to get a bit to eat and see a movie   
  
Sam: I have a better plan.  
  
Jeff: And what would that be   
  
Sam: How about we go rent a movie and order a pizza.  
  
Jeff: Sounds like a plan to me  
  
Sam: We need some skittles too  
  
Jeff: Ok lets go  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
While this was going on I was going to dad's.   
  
Jessie: Hey dad  
  
Gil: Hey sweetie  
  
Jessie: What did you think of Adam  
  
Gil: I like Adam he seems like a nice guy  
  
Jessie: Really dad, he loves me a lot   
  
Gil: You should have him over again  
  
Jessie: I don't know  
  
Gil: why not  
  
Jessie: Because I don't think jeff likes Adam any more. I think I messed up a closeknit  
  
friendship.   
  
Gil: Jeff, I don't understand.   
  
Jessie: He yelled at me the other day and said some stuff  
  
Gil: Like what   
  
Jessie: Nothing   
  
Gil: What does that mean Jessica  
  
Jessie: He just yellled at me because he was mad  
  
Gil: so are you ok  
  
Jessie: I am fine Dad I was in good hands Matt and Adam were there to calm me down.  
  
Gil: Ok   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Gil: Come in   
  
Jeff: Hey dad waz up  
  
Sam: Hi Gil  
  
Gil: Hi Sam. Hey Jeff I need to talk to you right now  
  
Jeff: Sure   
  
~~~~  
  
Gil: what the hell were thinking when you yelled at your sister   
  
Jeff: What the fuck dad   
  
Gil: You know exactly what I am talking about   
  
Jeff: That was the other day i apologized to her and she is fine.  
  
Gil: It is probably a good thing that she wasn't alone when you called her.  
  
Jeff: God dad! You know you always take her side   
  
Gil: I do not take her side.  
  
Jeff: Yes you DO  
  
Gil: Jeff she is your baby sister and she is all I have that reminds me of your mother   
  
Jeff: I love Jessica and I would never hurt her or mean to scare her.  
  
Gil: I know son I am sorry I blew up at you i guess I am just protective of her  
  
Jeff: I'm More protective than you I have always been there for her. Are we done having this   
  
talk?  
  
Gil: Yes   
  
~~~~~  
  
Jeff walked over to Sam and put his arms around her waist and gave me a look.  
  
Jessie: I have to go dad  
  
Gil: What You just got here plus we are all going to go dinner together  
  
Jessie: I am not hungry   
  
Gil: You are going to go with us   
  
Jessie: I don't want to   
  
Jeff: Its ok pop if she don't want to go she doesn't have to   
  
Jessie: Bye Daddy, Sam   
  
Sam: see ya Jess  
  
Jeff: Bye sis   
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Chapter 20

I left fast in my car I couldn't believe he fucking did that to me. What is Jeff problem he   
  
has his head up his ass way to far. I needed to be with Adam he would understand. I picked up  
  
cell phone and called him.   
  
Ring Ring   
  
Adam: Hello  
  
Jessie: Hey babe I said as tears started to well up in my eyes.  
  
Adam: Hey babe what's wrong?  
  
Jessie: I went to go see dad, and dad and Jeff had a talk and and... I couldn't finish  
  
Adam: Have you called Matt?  
  
Jessie: No, do I have to? As I started to calm down  
  
Adam: Well, it's up to you, but you should let him know.  
  
Jessie: Okay, love you bye  
  
Adam: Love you too, later.  
  
I hung up and collected myself while I prepared to call Matt.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Matt: Hello  
  
Jessie: Hey, Matt how are you? My voice was still shaky.  
  
Matt: Sis what's wrong?  
  
Jessie: Nothing  
  
Matt: Now, sis don't lie. You know I hate it when you do.  
  
Jessie: Well I went to go see dad, with Jeff and Sam, well next   
  
thing I know dad talks to Jeff and when Jeff comes back, he gives me this how dare you look.  
  
Matt: That son of a bitch. I am going to kill him  
  
Jessie: No, Matt don't the only reason I called was because Adam convinced me to.  
  
Matt: Ok, well I have to get ready for a match. Later love ya  
  
Jessie: Bye love ya  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Sam: Jeff why did you give that look to Jessie?  
  
Jeff: What the hell do you mean?  
  
Sam: You know what in hell I mean, the one you gave her that tensed her up.  
  
Jeff: Do we have to go into that bullshit.  
  
Sam: Yes, you know what I am going to go home, and see ya later.  
  
Jeff then turns around and grabs her arm, and pulls her close to kiss her.  
  
Sam: Jeff let me go.  
  
He then kisses her. She turns around and slaps him  
  
Sam: How dare you, you need to contact Jessie, and talk to her. Later  
  
Jeff: embarresed: Later babe 


End file.
